Kristin's Little Problem #49
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Someone from Kristin's past is starting to worry her.


I don't own seaQuest or its characters.  I am not profiting from this story.  It is for entertainment purposes only.

Kristin's Little Problem 

By: Kaitlyn Rose

Kristin sat on her bed clutching the letter in her hand to her chest.  She needed to do something but she didn't know what.  She thought Jack would have stopped this by now.  She had been married for over three weeks, but instead of stopping he was increasing the frequency of his notes and e-mails.  

She quickly shoved the note under the mattress when she heard the door to their quarters open.  She straightened her clothes and then opened the door to her room to see who was there.  She saw Lucas sitting at the table, his head resting on his arms.

"Lucas, are you okay sweetheart?"

"I have a headache," Lucas said.

"Is that all?" Kristin prodded.

"Yeah, but it's really bad."

Kristin nodded.  It must have been for Lucas to admit to being in pain so quickly.  "Go lay down and I'll get something for it," she said.

Lucas nodded and went to his room.

Kristin stepped into the corridor and walked towards med bay.  She hoped they left the area soon.  Nathan was still trying to locate this Drake person…the person who was supposed to buy Lucas.  It had been a week since Lucas' kidnapping.  The boy's behavior had been strange this week, but it was to be expected.  

Nathan had explained to her what had happened to Lucas, both in the brig and on the island.  It broke her heart to hear how Lucas had been blaming himself for what happened to him.  Both she and Nathan had been spending a little extra time with him, helping to reassure him that he had nothing to be ashamed of, and that they still loved him no matter what.

Kristin wasn't surprised Lucas had a headache.  He had been under a lot of stress, and staying by the island wasn't helping.  Lucas wouldn't even go on the bridge.  He didn't want to hear how they were tracking several pirate ships, hoping that one of them would lead them to Drake, supposedly the mastermind behind the pirates.

So instead Lucas was spending most of his time in the labs with her, and a lot of time at the moonpool with Darwin.

Lucas was having such a hard time of it.  On the one hand he wanted to assert his independence and prove that he was strong, but on the other hand he was being clingy again, like he had been when Lawrence had tried to bury him in the cemetery.

It made it difficult for them to know how to comfort Lucas.  He would come to them looking for comfort and love, and the second they started to fuss over him he'd pull away and act like he was just fine.  It was maddening at times.  All she and Nathan could do was be patient.

She entered med bay and stepped over to the medicine cabinet.  After Lucas' failed suicide attempt she made a point of never keeping any drugs in their quarters.  She really didn't think Lucas would ever try suicide again, his attempt was made during a moment of pure despair, but she figured better safe than sorry.

She pulled out two tablets for Lucas, and then popped out two more for herself.  She also had a pounding headache.  Between worrying about Lucas, and Nathan, and her other little problem, she was under a lot of stress herself.

She walked back to her quarters and found Lucas lying on his bed looking at Darwin in the aquatube.  She grabbed a cup of water from the bathroom and then went to Lucas.

"Here you go," she said.

Lucas sat up and swallowed the pills.  "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she smiled.  "Now lay back."

Lucas did, and Kristin pulled his blanket over him, tucking it around his chin.  She had a seat on his bunk and brushed his soft hair off his forehead.

"So how is your research coming on the, what are you calling it, the dolphin telephone?" she asked.

"Pretty slow actually.  I found a lot of research showing about how the whales can communicate with each other, sending their song over 500 miles, but there's nothing on dolphins," Lucas told her.

"Well, maybe you can be the first to look in to it.  I'd love to help you.  It's a fascinating idea."

"That'd be great," Lucas said with a smile.  "When is Dad's shift over?"

Kristin looked at her watch.  "Not for another two hours.  Why?  Do you need something?"

"No.  I was just asking.  Do you think we'll be leaving here soon?"

"I don't know.  Nathan really wants to catch this Drake person.  Hopefully if he can be captured then someone else might be spared what you went through."

"Oh," was Lucas' reply.

Kristin smiled at him and patted him on the arm.  "Get some rest, it'll help your headache go away."

Lucas rolled over on to his side and snuggled down in his blanket.

Kristin stepped out of the room and went back into her own.  She lay back on her own bed, letting her thoughts wander.  Why was he doing this?  It just made no sense at all.  She hadn't even seen him since Adam's funeral.  She remembered that she had been shocked to see him there, like he was gloating or something.

She reached under the mattress and pulled out the letter she had received today.

_Dear Kristin,_

_Hello my love.  I have been waiting for you to contact me but for some reason you haven't.  I can't understand it.  I really need to hear from you.  Please write me.  _

_I was hoping that we could get together, maybe have dinner.  I have missed being with you so much over the years.  We were so perfect together.  I don't understand why you left me._

_I know you just remarried, but I also know that you can't love this man, at least not the way that you loved me.  No love can ever be stronger than ours.  I hope you'll meet with me.  I hope we can put our family back together the way things used to be.  We were so happy once, until you left me._

_Kristin, I'm begging you.  Please come back to me._

_                                                                                                Love forever,_

_                                                                                                Jack_


End file.
